


Doctor's Orders

by wyntirrose



Series: Trials and Blessings [15]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-07-02
Updated: 2008-07-02
Packaged: 2017-11-10 00:01:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/459981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wyntirrose/pseuds/wyntirrose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ratchet helps Prowl to relax as only he can.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Doctor's Orders

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Note: I found that I was always writing Prowl as the dominant partner in this relationship so this is my attempt to turn the tables a bit.

Ratchet came online slowly. Something was wrong, but his processor, still fogged with recharge, was having some difficulty identifying the problem. After a few more moments he came to the realization that he was alone in the berth. That was the problem. He activated his optics and looked across the room at Prowl, who was sitting stiffly at the desk. The angle of his door-wings told Ratchet that the strategist was in deep concentration. Rather than interrupt, he just watched, taking Prowl in with hungry optics.

Prowl barely moved in his chair, only the occasional shift of his arms showed that he was, in fact, working. When Prowl was working every movement, every action was calculated to be completed with absolutely no waste. Everything was quick and efficient. When he was off duty, however, when he was away from work and the other Autobots, he was a very different mech. Ratchet smiled at the memory of last night. He could still feel Prowl's hands on him, moving over his body in slow, trailing caresses. They had been living together for over a year now and had been involved for longer; yet Prowl was still surprising him with how tender, passionate, and skilled he truly was. Yes, when they were alone Prowl was very different.

"Why are you out of bed?" Ratchet asked softly, propping himself up on one elbow.

Prowl's head shot up and he turned quickly, looking almost guilty.

"Oh, Ratchet. I thought I was being quiet. I did not intend to wake you," Prowl replied apologetically. "I can move this to my office, if you would like. You need your rest."

"Don't leave. You didn't wake me. You should know by now that I can recharge through anything," Ratchet said with a smile. "But what are you doing up? You need to recharge."

"I was not tired," Prowl replied simply.

"Oh, really?" Ratchet said, an amused smile pulling at the corners of his mouth. "And here I thought I'd done more than enough to tire you out."

Prowl smiled at the comment and the memory, but then turned serious again. "I thought that my time would be better used finishing these reports, rather than lying on the berth doing nothing."

"Who said anything about doing nothing?" Ratchet asked, patting the empty space beside him invitingly.

"I should really get this work done," Prowl replied with an amused twitch of his door-wings. "Once this is finished I will come back. I promise."

"Okay," Ratchet said. "I'll keep you to that promise."

Prowl nodded with a slight smile tugging at the corners of his mouth and turned back to his work. In moments he was bent over the data pad again, his door-wings angling away from his body stiffly. Ratchet continued to watch his mate work, as the tension vibrated off him in almost visible waves.

With a silent and sympathetic sigh, Ratchet got up from the berth and moved as silently as he could over to the chair. For a moment he just stood there watching Prowl work, then he carefully placed his hands on the strategist's shoulders and began to work the sensors there, sending calming vibrations through Prowl's frame.

"Hmmmm," Prowl moaned softly as he dropped his chin to his chest. "What are you doing?"

"Helping you to relax," Ratchet replied as he ghosted his fingers over Prowl's neck and down his back.

Prowl started to protest, but his argument quickly turned in a soft, throaty purr as Ratchet moved his ministrations over Prowl's windshield and down over his sirens. He slowly fingered the seal the window as he moved back up, stroking his hands gently over to the soft upholstery of Prowl's door-wings.

"Just relax and let me work, Prowl," Ratchet admonished gently. "You're too tense and you need to recharge. Consider this a medical treatment."

"Judging by your previous comments I hadn't thought that recharge was your intent," Prowl said quietly as he leaned back into the medic's hands.

Ratchet chuckled softly as he moved his hands to the front of Prowl's door-wings, running his fingers first through the handles then up and around the top edge. The movements were intended to be soothing and relaxing rather than sensuous, but Prowl still felt his systems react. While his processor was relaxing his body began to thrum gently slowly beginning to run in synch with Ratchet's. He leaned back, allowing Ratchet's chest to act as support, while the medic worked.

Ratchet smiled down at his mate as he watched Prowl relax into him. He swallowed a chuckle at the small disappointed sound that Prowl made as Ratchet finished his work on the ever-sensitive door-wings and moved back to tense shoulders. He ran his fingers over Prowl's wheels, humming softly as he sent gentle vibrations along the inside of Prowl's wheel wells and over his hubcaps.

Prowl felt himself getting lost in the vibrations of Ratchet's fingers and his quiet humming. He shivered slightly as Ratchet thrummed a particularly sensitized series of nodes in the joint where shoulder met neck.

"Hmmm," Prowl murmured softly. "Ratchet …"

"Yes?" Ratchet whispered directly into Prowl's audio, his lips brushing against it gently sending another shiver through the strategist's body.

Prowl brought his hands up off the desk and took Ratchet's hands in his own. He squeezed them gently before bringing them forward and kissing each palm softly.

"I love you," he whispered as he drew Ratchet's arms around him in an embrace.

Ratchet leaned in and kissed the top of Prowl's helm.

"Love you too," he replied, holding the strategist close and resting his head against Prowl's.

After a moment he pulled his hands free and took Prowl's wrists in a gentle but firm grip.

"I'm not done with you though," he said as he guided Prowl's hands back to the desk top. "So stay put."

"Not done -" Prowl's protest became a deep throated moan as Ratchet began to slowly trace the seams in his arms back up to his shoulders, tapping and nudging all the sensors as he went.

Prowl's hands splayed out against the desk top, fingers pressed hard into the surface as he tried desperately to control his systems. His whole body cried out as Ratchet moved his hands expertly over his shoulders, wheels, and back to his door-wings.

"I thought you were trying to relax me," Prowl whispered, optics shut, door-wings quivering.

"This isn't relaxing?" Ratchet asked as he brought his hands back forward over Prowl's chest, teasing the headlights and bumper.

"Yes but-" Prowl moaned and leaned his head back against Ratchet's chest. His engine growled as it jumped from first to second and his vents began to whir softly, drawing heat away from his systems.

"Just relax," Ratchet said soothingly before leaning in to kiss the back of Prowl's chevron lightly, smiling as he drew another moan from his lover.

Prowl reached up to take Ratchet's hands again. He stroked those red digits carefully with his own white fingers, moving rhythmically up and down Ratchet's hands. The medic whimpered softly before taking Prowl's hands again and placing them back down on the desktop.

"Don't move, love," he whispered into Prowl's audio. "I'm not done yet."

"I think that I am more than relaxed enough," Prowl said has he tried to turn around in his chair.

Ratchet placed his hands down heavily on Prowl's shoulders and held him in place.

"No," he said firmly. "I said I wasn't done and I meant it. Now. Stay. Put."

"Is that an order?" Prowl asked with a grin.

"Yes," Ratchet said simply.

With that he turned up the tools in his hands and sent a pulse through Prowl's shoulders causing the strategist to throw his head back and let out a passionate cry, arching his back as liquid fire coursed through his systems. His hands pressed into the surface of the desk leaving deep imprints in the metal.

"Not … fair," he whispered when he stopped shaking. He leaned his head back against Ratchet's chest, his vents working overtime making it sound like he was panting.

"You're the one who once said that all's fair in love and war," Ratchet replied as he began to stroke the cables in Prowl's neck moving up to circle his audios before moving back down his neck to rub his shoulders sensually.

"And besides," he added with a wicked grin. "I'm paying you back for last night."

"Paying me back?" Prowl asked. "I could have sworn you enjoyed yourself. Or was that a religious experience you had? I seem to recall you calling Primus' name a few times."

"I never said I didn't enjoy myself. You know full well that I did," Ratchet said with a chuckle as he continued to massage Prowl's shoulders. "But you have to admit that you have been a little … dominant lately. I figure that turn around is fair play."

He rang a gasp from his mate as stroked the wires in Prowl's shoulders. Feeding off the whimpers and needy little sounds he was causing, Ratchet ghosted his hands down Prowl's chest. He ran his fingers under the bumper, stroking along the edge then down his sides to his waist. Prowl's engine jumped again growling fiercely and sending vibrations through his back and into Ratchet's chest, causing the medic to moan softly.

A small smile pulled at Prowl's lips at the sound of that moan. Carefully and slowly he withdrew his hands from the desktop and allowed them to hang at his sides as Ratchet continued to stroke his chest, sides, and shoulders. Using all of his determination and control he focused long enough to reach back slightly and stroke what he could reach of Ratchet's legs, running his fingers gently over seams in his knees. Ratchet gasped in surprise and leaned heavily against Prowl's back.

"I don't recall giving you permission to move your hands, soldier," Ratchet whispered into Prowl's audio once he regained control.

"And I seem to recall that I outrank you, medic," Prowl replied with a grin as he revved his engine and sent another vibration into Ratchet's chest.

Ratchet groaned softly and pushed back away from Prowl slightly. He removed his hands from the strategist's shoulders and placed them back on his door-wing hinges, stroking the worn metal gently.

"I said before this was a medical treatment," he said as he activated the pleasure sensors in Prowl's door-wings causing the strategist to suddenly arch up away from the chair as his field fluctuated wildly.

"When it's medical, I'm in charge," Ratchet growled as he sent another pulse into Prowl.

"Yes ... sir," Prowl whispered when his vocalizer came back on line.

"Good boy," Ratchet replied as he placed Prowl's hands back on the desk. "Now I know you can follow orders. So stay put until I tell you otherwise. Don't make me use the restraints."

"Is that supposed to keep me still or encourage me into disobedience?" Prowl asked coyly as he sent a strong engine rumble into Ratchet's chest.

Ratchet chuckled before kissing Prowl on the top of his helm and holding him close. He reached down and stroked the edges of Prowl's interface cover with one hand with a light touch while he continued to stroke Prowl's neck with the other.

Prowl leaned back into Ratchet's chest, panting heavily as his lover's ministrations were quickly driving him to the edge of overload. His whole system began to shake as he cycled up the gears, sending vibrations into Ratchet and soon the throaty growl of the Vannette's engine joined the higher purr of the Datsun's. Ratchet's hands began to tremble and he leaned heavily against Prowl, his knees starting to buckle as their energy fields started to spin and crackle as they danced together wildly. Prowl cried out as Ratchet held him tightly, his engine vibrating roughly against the hinges of his door-wings.

"Uhnnn! Ratchet!" Prowl moaned loudly as he took hold of Ratchet's arms, trembling violently as he jumped into overload. "Oh Primus!"

Ratchet cried out, burying his face in the crook of Prowl's shoulder. With the last of his effort he focused his field, spinning it in a tight circle, winding it up with Prowl's until they became as one. Their voices rose together as one, a two part harmony of lust and release.

Ratchet fell to his knees behind Prowl as the last of the energy from their coupling dissipated, taking the last of his energy with it. Prowl twisted out of the chair to lie on the floor next to Ratchet, somehow managing to move without ever letting go of the medic's hands. Ratchet couldn't be bothered to figure the logistics, he just pulled Prowl close, holding him against his chest in a loose embrace.

"Feeling a bit more relaxed?" Ratchet asked in a slow voice as he fought off recharge.

"Hmmm," Prowl replied, snuggling in against Ratchet's side.

Ratchet smiled at the reply, stroking his mate's shoulder gently until they both fell into a quiet recharge, both far too spent to make their way back to the berth.


End file.
